


He's My Kinda Rain

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jareds In College - Jensens the new guy. What happens when the two find eachother falling in love. AU!Fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

__

I Tip My Hat, To The Keeper Of The Stars. He Sure Knew What He Was Doing, When He Joined These Two Hearts. I Hold Everything When I Hold You In My Arms I've Got All I'll Ever Need, Thanks To The Keeper Of The Stars

**-Tracy Byrd; Keeper Of The Stars**

* * *

Jared Padalecki; your average College kid : He goes to almost every party, he hangs around with the same group of loser jocks he did in high school, he never skips class, he's single, and he doesn't just sleep around to get a good lay. 

 

But there's this guy sitting next to him now. I believe the professor said his name was Jensen. Jensen Ackles. And Jared's suddenly rethinking this whole 'single' aspect of his life. Because Jensen is gorgeous, hes got that trademark smile and freckles - god those freckles. 

 

"Hey man, I was wondering if you were free anytime soon. Could use someone to show me around" 

 

This had to be a dream, Jared knew it - because he was pretty sure Jensen was speaking to him. With all the stupidity of a child Jared turned his head to look behind him, stopping just short of saying 'who me?' before he did realize that yes ... he was the one being spoken too. "Uh - I'm free now" He said upon hearing the bell indicating his class was over. 

 

Jensen flashed a quick grin and there was a light in his eyes. "Great. I'm Jensen - and you my friend are Sexy as hell" 

 

Those words made Jared's stomach knot up and do back flips. "Heh thanks" Jared was blushing more than he'd like to be at this moment as he started again "I'm Jared" 

 

Jensen smirked "Jared," he let the name roll off his tongue, "I like it" 

 

Jared smiled, running his tongue of his bottom lip "So, uh, where is it you need to be showed?" 

 

"Thought I'd start out with knowing where my room was - dump my shit, and we can head out from there. Sound good?" 

 

Jared nodded and smiled "Yeah" 

 

As the two of them began walking Jared's heart leapt into his throat because Jensen's hand slipped into his own, and his first reaction was to jerk back - step away - but he didn't he tensed but kept his hand their none the less. After a couple seconds Jared felt himself relax and enjoy the warmth in his hand. 

 

Clearing his throat Jared looked nervously at the numbers beside one of the doors. "Guess this is your first stop" The room wasn't far from his own, only around the corner as a matter of fact. 

 

"Come in with me" Jensen grinned pulling Jared towards him, tilting his head up just enough to kiss him while he fumbled with getting the door open. The moment their lips touched Jensen felt a shock go through his body - and even though it was just lips it was enough to make him hard. That and the feel of Jared's hot lean body against his own. When the door opened Jensen pulled Jared along with him through it, never breaking the contact of their lips and he backed up until his legs hit the back of what he hoped was a bed, falling back on it. Only parting when a loud 'Ooof' was heard and Jensen quickly looked behind him at the sandy blond haired man he was half laying on. 

 

"Dude if your gonna be doing that - make it to your own bed" the blond said as he got out from under the two men and stood, propping himself up against the bed post. 

 

Jared flushed a bright pink and buried his head into Jensen's shirt as he mumbled a few incomprehensible words along with "Hey Chad" 

 

"Hey JT. Who's your friend? - and I'm going to presume my new roommate?" 

 

With Jared's head still buried into his chest Jensen grinned down at him as he heard a few more mumbled words before taking it into his own hands "I'm Jensen - Chad right?" 

 

Chad laughed before nodding "Like I was saying before - your bed is over there" he indicated with a point of his finger "Don't be gettin busy with my man here on my bed" 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed "You got it" 

 

Chad nodded one last time before turning to exit the room, stopping at the door with a wicked grin on his face "Oh and Jared" he called back "I like him - bring him with you to the party at Toms. The guys'll love to meet him" And with that said he departed. 

 

Jensen laughed loudly and leaned down to place a kiss at the corner of Jared's mouth "Guess that means I'm stuck with you huh? Got his blessing and an invite to a party" 

 

Jared could only shake his head and grunt something softly : Chad liked him? He was so screwed.


End file.
